logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Globo Telenovelas
Globo is the largest producer of entertainment in Latin America, producing about 260 telenovelas, hundreds of talk shows, series and other entertainment products. Telenovelas are the flagship station since the 60s. Famous titles such as "Irmãos Coragem", "Selva de Pedra",'' "Roque Santeiro", ''"Vale Tudo", "A Próxima Vítima", "Senhora do Destino'"''', and the recent ''"Fina Estampa", "Avenida Brasil", "Cheias de Charme", "Amor à Vida" and "Lado a Lado" are popular in Brazilian language and in more than 170 countries. Globo's telenovelas are displayed now in four tracks, and a special, "Vale a Pena Ver de Novo" with reruns of telenovelas. This article is an overview of the most famous telenovelas displayed by the network, and each track will have a separate article. Twenty / twenty-one hours telenovelas View main article: Globo Telenovelas/Twenty-one hours From 1965 until 2011, Globo produced their main telenovelas with the nickname of "Eight o'clock novelas". But in 1990, with an increasing onslaught of TV Manchete, the schedule has been changed, and novels since gone on to be displayed at nine o'clock. A patch was released on the nickname from "Insensato Coração" (2011), and novels come to be called "Nine o'clock novelas" Famous titles on tis track as "Irmãos Coragem", "Selva de Pedra",'' "Roque Santeiro", ''"Vale Tudo", "Meu Bem, Meu Mal", "A Próxima Vítima", "Laços de Família",'' "Mulheres Apaixonadas",'' "Senhora do Destino", "Caminho das Índias", and the recent "Fina Estampa", "Avenida Brasil" and "Amor à Vida". Globo displays the twenty hours telenovelas since November 8, 1965, when it debuted "O Ébrio". This telenovelas track was interrupted during four periods in 1966, 1969, 1975 and 1983. Since 1983, twenty-hour telenovelas are displayed without any interruption. The twenty-one hours telenovela currently displayed is "Em Família". vale tudo 1989.jpg|Vale Tudo (1989) a próxima vítima 1995.jpg|"A Próxima Vítima" (1995) selva de pedra 1972.jpg|Selva de Pedra (1972). This telenovela marked 100% audience during the viewing of some chapters. roque santeiro 1985.jpg|Roque Santeiro (1985). This telenovela scored 98 rating points in the display of the last chapter. Should have been displayed in 1975, but the government of the time was prohibited. avenida brasil 2012.jpg|Avenida Brasil (2012). It was a phenomenon of the 2000s audience, scoring 62 points in the view of its final chapter. Its high impact invaded hundreds of countries, such as Argentina, Mexico, Portugal, United States and United Kingdom. amor à vida 2014.jpg|Amor à Vida (2013-2014). The telenovela covered many taboos of modern society being a commercial and critical success. Nineteen hours telenovelas View main article: Globo Telenovelas/Nineteen hours This track is displayed since August 3, 1965, when it premiered "Rosinha do Sobrado". There was an interruption in displaying 1966 to 1968. Since 1968, telenovelas of the nineteen hours are displayed without interruptions. Currently in exhibition is "Além do Horizonte" anjo mau 1976.jpg|Anjo Mau (1976) ti ti ti 1985.jpg|Ti Ti Ti (original exhibition; 1985) que rei sou eu 1989.jpg|Que Rei Sou Eu? (1989) a viagem 1994.JPG|A Viagem (1994) da cor do pecado logo.jpg|Da Cor do Pecado (2004) caras e bocas 2009.jpg|Caras e Bocas (2009-2010) cheias de charme 2012.jpg|Cheias de Charme (2012), a phenomenom of critic and audience. Eighteen hours telenovelas View main article: Globo Telenovelas/Eighteen hours This track is displayed since August 16, 1971, when it debuted the original version of "Meu Pedacinho de Chão". There was an interruption from 1973 to 1975. Since 1975, telenovelas of the eighteen hours are displayed without any interruption. Currently on display have the remake of "Meu Pedacinho de Chão" escrava isaura 1984.jpg|Escrava Isaura (1984) a gata comeu 1985.jpg|A Gata Comeu (1985) Sinhá-Moça 1986.jpg|Sinhá Moça (1986) Fera_Radical 1989.JPG|Fera Radical (1989) barriga de aluguel 1991.JPG|Barriga de Aluguel (1991) mulheres de areia 1993.jpg|Mulheres de Areia (1993) o cravo e a rosa 2000.jpg|O Cravo e a Rosa (2000) coração de estudante 2002.JPG|Coração de Estudante (2002) chocolate com pimenta.jpg|Chocolate com Pimenta (2003) alma gêmea 2004.jpg|Alma Gêmea (2004) logotipo o profeta.jpg|O Profeta (2006) cordel encantado 2011.jpg|Cordel Encantado (2011) lado a lado 2013.jpeg|Lado a Lado (2013) flor do caribe 2013.jpg|Flor do Caribe (2013) joia rara 2014.jpg|Joia Rara (2013-2014) Twenty-two / Twenty-three hours telenovelas View main article: Globo Telenovelas/Twenty-three hours This track, the twenty-two hours, there since the first day of the broadcast. On April 26, 1965, debuted "Ilusões Perdidas". The display of this track was interrupted in the same year, and later from 1976 to 1977, 1979 to 1983, 1984 to 1990, and last from 1991 until 2011. In 2011, Globo decides to revive the track, showing it to the twenty-three hours. Be displayed by a late opening, telenovelas of twenty-three hours have a greater adult content. Since when was revived, the band displays remakes of serials sporadically. The last was "Saramandaia" (2012), and the next will be "O Rebu" (2014). It is marked by great successes such as 'Gabriela', 'O Bem Amado' (first telenovela shown in full color in Brazil), 'O Astro' and 'Saramandaia'. Category:Rede Globo Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:1960s Television Programs Category:1970s Television Programs Category:1990s Television Programs Category:2000s Television Programs Category:2010s television programs Category:1965 Category:1971